Crona x Reader: Shyness has it's Rewards
by Neko Jordan and Her Chibi
Summary: Read the title love Rated T because I'm paranoid Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Crona, or any of it's characters, Story idea belongs to me, And you, dear reader, belong to Crona! (Oneshot)


ATTENTION: I haven't watched much of Soul Eater yet, so Crona hasn't even been introduced. I'm using his personality from what I've read...and what my f*cked up mind created. That is all. Enjoy the story.

Crona. Just the name brought a smile and slight blush to your face. You, Maka, and Tsubaki were his friends. Sure, Soul, Black*star, and Kid tried but, each had their faults. Soul and Black*Star were too loud, scaring the poor, shy boy, while kid obsessed over how he could be symmetrical, if only he moved that strand of hair in the middle of his head. But at least they tried. You had a crush on him, and Ragnorok knew it, but Crona took it as teasing, since the shy meister knew his weapon knew of his crush on you.

~~~Time Skip of Epicosity~~~

You sat comfortably watching TV, while your older sister, Blair, proceeded to, once again, try and eat your goldfish.

"I got ya!" *splash* "Ah f*ck!"

"Blair! No, bad!"

As you brought out the spray bottle, only used to annoy Blair, your phone rang.

"You got lucky. Hello?"

"H-hi (n-name)!"

"Crona~!"

Now you sat up, smiling widely, and Blair smirked, and listened onto your conversation.

"S-so (name), I was wondering if..."

"If what?"

"Ifyouwouldliketocomeover!"

You looked at the phone, confused, before realizing he asked you to come visit him.

"Of course Crona-chan~!"

Little did you know, Crona blushed, knowing you only used that name when you were extremely happy with him.

"Ciao~!"

"B-bye."

You hung up giggling, completely on cloud 9 when you realized. You promised to go over Crona's house. Alone.

*ding ding*

Apparently at 7 P.M. Blushing, you packed clothes in case you stayed the night.

"So, visiting your boyfriend?"

"Shut up Blair."

"Can I have some fish~?"

"Huh? Sure. I just finished cooking so-"

The rest of your sentence was ignored as your sister rushed towards the smell, while you looked on confused, wondering how she hadn't smelled it before.

~~Time Skip~~

*Crona's POV*

I blushed, pacing back and forth. (Name) would be here in 5 more minutes. Or I hoped so. What if she decides she doesn't want to visit me? What if she hates me? I shook my head and realized I had to do something about Ragnorok.

"R-Ragnorok?"

"What do you want?"

"W-well, I w-was going to ask if you would please leave me and (Name) alone?"

"Sure. Since she's been here, you've been less annoying, so whatever. But I want a lot of candy in return~"

Sighing I nodded, happy that he didn't tease me, or ask why I wanted him to go away for the time being. I guess he assumed why I asked, since he can be very...vulgar. As Ragnorok disappeared into my back, the doorbell rang, most likely being (Name). I sighed, blushing, and answering the door.

*(Name's) POV*

I smiled, ringing the doorbell, and my smile only grew as Crona opened the door.

"Hi Crona~! I didn't know whether or not I was staying over, so I brought my bag just in case~"

"That's good (Name)".

I giggled, noticing that he didn't stutter as much this time. He stepped aside, welcoming me in and my smile slowly died out, and a large blush replaced it as I slowly walked in.

"So~ Crona, what are we going to do?"

I asked smiling at him gently, knowing that my natural happy personality might scare him.

"W-well a-actually (N-name)... I'd like to tell you something..."

I nodded and sat down, as he walked to the couch.

*Regular POV*

Crona turned towards you blushing but...smirking?! Since when does he do that?! You looked at him.

"So you needed to tell me something?"

"Yes. (Name) I like you. A-and I u-understand if you don't l-like me back..."

He trailed off, smirk a frown, but he looked at you, eyes full of hope, and smiled when you glomped him, kissing his soft lips, pulling back smiling, but shivered when you saw the lust in his eyes.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

You realized what he meant. He had somehow ended up on top of you, and you mewled softly as he nibbled on your neck, lifting you, and carried you upstairs.

~~Like, five minutes later or whatever~~

*Kid's POV*

As me, Soul, and Black*Star, walked to Crona's, I tried to think if he had been doing anything suspicious lately. Not bad, but to show something was wrong with him. I could think of anything, but as we approached the house, I swore I heard moans. We opened the door and our jaws dropped as we did.

*Regular POV*

"AAH~! C-CRONA~!"

"(N-NAME) ~!"

As the trio heard the tell-tale sounds coming from upstairs, they turned to leave, but not before Black*Star and Soul yelled:

"WOAH! CRONA! GET SOME~!"

And grabbed Kid leaving the house, and slamming the door, before running back to Blair's, to tell the seductive neko all that they heard.


End file.
